


Taking a Step Back

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Deanna/Worf, what do they see in each other? I know they were together in a couple of AU episodes, but it always felt like that was just the most weird twist the writers could think of, and it didn't feel natural. If you can make me believe it (either in canon, or one of the canon AUs that it popped up in, or in an AU of your own making), that would be awesome.
Relationships: Deanna Troi/Worf
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Taking a Step Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn't QUITE hit the prompt, but it is what was inspired.

In hindsight, Worf would admit he'd staked Deanna out as a potential mother before he ever realized the attraction. At times, his instincts took precedence. With a small child to see to, he'd looked for a compatriot that was capable, skilled, and unlikely to get the child killed too young.

The more he leaned in her direction for support for Alexander, though, the more he began to feel a stirring, one that left him wondering. Was he seeing only her worth to his future, or was he coming to appreciate her as more than a friend?

It meant treading carefully.

+++

Deanna found Worf different from most of her other interested parties. He felt like he needed to push himself to meet the expectations of an honorable Klingon, per their society, without fully understanding that he had set himself to an ideal seldom realized in practice.

The rare times he came face to face with that lack in other Klingons had been trying for him. 

Alexander was part of the appeal, she freely admitted to herself. The idea of helping him, a child of humans and Klingons alike, was something of giving back the patience she had been given when young.

+++

"I am uncertain," from Worf overlapped Deanna's "Worf, maybe we should," and then both stopped to appraise the other.

Deanna smiled, and then reached for his hands. "I enjoy the time we spend together. But before it goes on, I think we should discuss what we both see in ourselves, each other, and what we each want."

"I… that is what I have been thinking," Worf agreed. "I must think of Alexander, so any relationship I choose, must be secure and founded on solid reasons."

"Yes. No need to stop meeting?"

"No. We are friends, no matter the rest, Deanna."


End file.
